The Boy They Thought They Knew
by BitchSwerveItsRoselie
Summary: One night can change anyone's life forever whether its good or bad. But that one night when Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura found Naruto in his bathroom was an unbelievable and and will definitely changed there lives forever...
1. How It Began

**Story: ****_TBTTTK, Chapter 1_**

**Summary: ****_This is my first time doing this so i dont really have a summary up and running right now_**

**Disclaimer: ****_I _****totally****_ own Naruto *government people come in* J-Just joking i was using_**_**sarcasm,**__**im too broke to own Naruto**_

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Most people feared him for what he couldnt control, most didn't know who he was, but only a few took the chance to get to know him rather than to judge a book by it's cover.

With his big and bright, everlasting innocent eyes as blue as the ocean sparkling from the reflection of the sun, as deep as an ocean with no bottom or ending.

His tender, fragile heart hurt, as he smiled through his salty tears as everybody laughed and made fun of him for absolutely no reason.

He was supposed to be a ninja that everybody in the village respected, a shinobi. But instead, he lived his entire life being hunted down, beaten, and almost killed by shinobi and villagers who couldn't, no _wouldn't,_ take a second to think about how the boy wasnt the demon, but the container, the one keeping the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, at bay. Keeping it from breaking out and destroying the village into ruins, but people these days can't even tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll, so why listen and believe what they say. Cause the only person you need to really listen to and believe in...is yourself. Well also the Hokage...but we're not talking about him right now.

**Naruto's POV**

A little boy possibly the age of 12 came crawling out of a corner and went to the kitchen, when he got to the kitchen he searched through the drawers for an object, as he searched something caught his eye and he went to it.

When he got to the object it appeared to be a knife. He got got up, picked up a knife, then ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He sat down on the floor leaning against the tub and slowly slid the knife across his wrist. He winced a little at the pain he felt and slid the knife across his wristt again, but in a different area and faster.

"Come on Naruto, you can do this," Naruto whispered as he move the knife across another part of his wrist, but deeper than the first two. He watched as blood slowly oozed down his arm. He kept cutting himself a few more time before dropping the blood covered knife on the floor and stayed there for hours. Then before he knew it, he fell asleep in a puddle of his own blood.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Please tell me ;)**

**Rate and Review and you'll get COOKIES! ~(*o*)~...unless you dont like cookies, then you'll get whatever you like to eat.**

* * *

**Just a little funny story on how me and my friends act at lunch.**

Masyn(my girl bestfriend): Hey lets play the penis game **(for those of you who dont know this game its where you are in a public area and you just keep saying penis all over and over but louder each time)**

Everybody: ok

Masyn: penis

Me: Penis

Josh(my guy bestfriend): PEnis

Ethan(friend): PENis

Masyn: PENIs

Me: PENIS!

Mrs. White(assistant principal): *comes over* are you guys yelling out penis?

Me: oh sorry no we have this science project about the planets and ours is about  
Venus

Mrs. White: oh ok

Josh: i cant believe she fell for it

Ethan: yeah

Me: hey Ethan stop playing with your Venus *laughs*

Josh: *laughs* Roselie(me) you know he cant afford a Venus

Masyn: you guys stop-

Ethan: thanks babe (Masyn and Ethan are going out)

Masyn: -its not his fault his Venus is smaller than the average teenage boy

Everyone: *laughs*

Me, Masyn, and Josh: *high fives*


	2. Searching For Naruto

**Story: ****_TBTTTK, Chapter 1_**

**Summary: ****_This is my first time doing this so i dont really have a summary up and running right now_**

**Disclaimer: _Me: __*whispers* Naruto is mine_**

**_Robot: *crashes in* Eliminate the one who claims whats not hers_**

**_Me: Whaaaaat? Pfft, I said El-mo is...fine?_**

**_Robot: Yeah you better had said that sister *robots leaves*_**

**_Me: Whew! That was close, well ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

After an hour of waiting for Naruto to come Sakura got impatient and furious "god where the hell is Naruto, he knew we were supposed to meet today."

Sasuke turned around and grunted, "hn."

"It's not like him to be this late, thats usually my thing," Kakashi thought for a moment "maybe we should check his apartment to make sure he's ok?"

"Ok," Sakura nodded.

Sasuke just nodded.

When they got to his apartment Kakashi knocked on it a few times, but no one answered so he turned the doorknob and surprisingly it was actually unlocked. As they walked in the apartment and looked around it looked like no one was home, so they went to his bedroom to see if he was in there.

As soon as they walked in the room, all they saw was a big mess and shit everywhere. there was words like "Demon" "Monster" "Killer" and "You should be dead" spray painted all over the walls, but that wasnt the worst situation. He had a broken window that looked like anybody could just jump in and take his stuff. His only possessions were a picture of him and Iruka, a picture of him and the Hokage, and his Leaf Headband on and old and rotten wooded desk that looked like it could collapse any moment. The most disgusting thing in the room was his bed, His sheets looks old and that they haven't been cleaned in years because there was blood stains on them, and some like the just been added recently. His mattress was all moldy and looked bacteria/disease infested.

Everyone was quiet, until Sakura had screeched, "Ewwww, when we find Naruto I will beat him 'til he cleans this up!"

_"Hn, looks like the Dobe doesn't know how to look or clean after himself," _Sasuke thought smirking.

Kakashi looked at the window and walls, then sighed, _"when will the villagers ever learn." _Kakashi looked at the bed and saw a lump. He walked over to the bed and pulled off the sheets, but there was nothing under it except for a pillow.

"Well I guess he's just not here," Kakashi said facing Sasuke and Sakura.

"What do mean by _not here_? He cant just be not here, did you check the bathroom?" Sasuke asked, not really caring. **(AN: But we all know deep deep down...he probably still doesn't care)**

"Ah ha! Why didn't think of that?" Kakashi smiled.

_"Because you're an idiot," _Sakura face-palmed.

When they got to the bathroom Kakashi was about to open the door, but when he took the first step he stepped in a gooey red substance. Kakashi knelt down, touched the liquid, and rub it with two fingers. _"I hope this is what i think it is,"_ Kakashi thought. He brought his fingers up to his nose and smelled the mysterious red liquid. As soon as he smelled it his eyes widened, _"blood,"_ he stood up quickly.

"Whats wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi just ignored her and slowly opened the door, and when he opened the door, what he saw was something so disgusting he didn't think he would ever see it in his life.

**Sakura's POV**

_"Who does he think he is? He thinks that just because he's my sensei he can just ignore me like that?" _Sakura furiously thought walking up to him about to give him a piece of her mind.

When Sakura got to him she was going to yell at him for ignoring her but she also stepped in the gooey red substance. So she looked down then in the bathroom, she couldn't seen fully cause Kakashi was blocking her view. Sakura slowly walked closer to the door and when she saw what was in the bathroom scarred her for life. She didn't know what to do so she screamed and looked at the bathroom with teary eyes.

**Sasuke's POV**

_"What could possibly be going on in the bathroom thats so interesting? Did they find something?" _Sasuke thought to himself.

He watched as Sakura angrily walked up to Kakashi after he ignored her and completely focused on whats in the bathroom. He saw Sakura stop, look to the floor and to Kakashi, then she walked closer and all he heard was a scream.

Sasuke acted immediately and ran to the bathroom kunai in his hand. He pushed past a still shocked Kakashi and Sakura not caring about the blood on the floor, and was ready to attack, but he saw was not what he expected.

There on the floor, leaning against the tub, was Naruto Uzumaki laying in his own pool of blood motionless with a kunai in his hand, covered in blood.

Sasuke couldnt take it anymore, so he threw up at the sight of the horrifying sight.

**Nobody's POV**

Everybody just stood there not knowing what to do or what would happen next.

Everything just stood still as if time had slowed down...

* * *

**Annnnnnnd cut! Man that was a pain to write for the 2nd time cause I really couldn't catch the personality's but who cares, not me obviously.**

**So here's chapter two hope you liked it and dont for get to...drum roll please *someone i dont know drum rolls*...REVIEW**

* * *

**The shit i do to make my math teacher mad.**

Me: Mrs. Self why you put my name on the board

Mrs. Self: because you were talking

Me: wow you think i care about that or this class, if my parents dont care i dont care

Mrs. Self: *circles my names*

Me: oooooo she circled my name im _so_ scared, what does that mean you're gonna call my mom

Mrs. Self: yes

Me: bitch please I'll call her myself

Class: *laughs*

Jazmine(friend): *says out loud* damn Mrs. Self why you such a witch?

Me: *laughs* cross out the W and replace it with a B

Mrs. Self: Roselie would you like to get kicked out this classroom

Me: I'd love to, its _always_ been my life long dream to be kicked out of a poor excuse for a math class

Mrs. Self: thats it out now

Me: oh im _honored_ *gets up, leaves and walks to my friend classroom*

**Yeah im a very nice student...not**


	3. Thoughts

**Story: ****_TBTTTK, Chapter 1_**

**Summary: ****_One night can change anyone's life forever whether its good or bad. But that one night when Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura found Naruto in his bathroom was an unbelievable and and will definitely changed there lives forever..._**

**Disclaimer: ****_Me: unfortunately I dont own Naruto...but one day i will achieve my goal by getting the money and buy it from Kishi-san _**

**_Sasuke: _****sure ****_you will_**

**_Me: hey no need to be sarcastic_**

**_Sasuke: *snorts* do you even know what sarcastic mean_**

**_Me: it means_**** Sasuke ****_marked by or given to using irony in order to mock or convey contempt_**

**_Everyone: *gasp* _**

**_Me: yeah im not that stupid...well enjoy everyone and you'll get...absolutely nothing cause if I can barely get the money to buy a 50 cent cookie at school what makes you think I can afford to get you guys something_**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

If you were to look through the window right now, it would seem as time has frozen in place as three figures, by an open door, just stood there in a deadly silence that was so quiet that you could hear the slow heart beat of each figure.

**Sasuke's POV**

_"W-Why?" _Sasuke asked himself after he threw up. _"Why would he do this? What could have driven him into doing this? When did this happen? More importantly, how did this happen?"_ were the questions that were going through Sasuke's head.

Sasuke stared at the bloody body with a horrifying look on his face. _"I never thought he would go this far, what could have happened to make him do this?"_

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura stood next to Kakashi crying uncontrollably, at the sight in front of her. _"Naruto...what were you thinking?_ _Why would you do this?"_

**Kakashi's POV**

_"I never thought he would snap so early, and go this far, to relieve the pain inside of him," _Kakashi thought, being the first to recover from the sight in front of him. Kakashi looked around and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura was still there. He looked at Sakura, and saw that she was crying and didnt look like she would be stopping anytime soon, then he looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was shaking with fear and trying to hold the tears in.

"Sasuke, Sakura..." Kakashi said.

They both looked at him, "Yes," they said in unison.

"Go top the roof I'll meet you there in a second," Kakashi ordered.

"But-" Sakura started.

"It wasnt a request it was an order," Kakashi said seriously.

"O-Ok," Sasuke surprisingly stuttered. They both went to roof to wait for Kakashi.

Kakashi slowly walked up to the body and picked him up. Naruto made a groaning sound. Kakashi sighed and went to the roof to meet his students.

"Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked shaking slightly.

"He's still alive, lets take him to the hospital and see what they can do," Kakashi said as all three of them jumped rooftop to rooftop, getting closer to the hospital.

**Nobody's POV**

But as all three of them ran, only one thought ran through their minds. _"Why..."_

* * *

**Bravo! Bravo! *claps hands and wipes off tears* Man that hit me in the heart when I wrote this**

**Don't forget to review my little minions...I mean readers... heh heh *ahem* **

**Oh and sorry if it's a little short, this was all I could come up with today**

* * *

**Another little short at what just happened today in math but today we had a sub...Mr. Dunbar**

Me: *does half of my vocab math quiz* man I give up I'm too stupid to be doing this stuff

Mr. Dunbar: don't call yourself stupid, I know you are very smart

Me: *turns around* have you seen my report card

Class: *laughs*

Me: I mean look at this, how the hell am i suppose to know what word matches with when, the angles that occupy the same relative position at each intersection where a straight line crosses two others, I mean come on I dont know this shit

Jazmine: she really doesn't, and I dont either

Me: I swear Mrs. Self is setting me up, she trying to make me fail cause I never listen to her and always fall asleep in her class

Ana(friend): Roselie you never listen and fall asleep in all your classes, even in P.E. and Band, and I dont even think thats possibly

Me: oh yea true

**As you can tell i am a horrible student who doesn't do anything but still get good grades in class...sometimes**


End file.
